


mornings like those

by dvbulxxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvbulxxx/pseuds/dvbulxxx
Summary: just a really fluffy morning for atsumu and sakusa.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 118





	mornings like those

Rays of sun usually wakes Atsumu up early in the morning but today was different. Dark curtains were drew and bedroom was dim. Miya sighed and felt something on his shoulder. His gaze went to the man who was laying on him. His hair fell on his forehead and Atsumu was keeping himself not to move them. He doesn’t want to wake him up. 

Eventually, he heard a quiet groan. Sakusa was awake and Miya knew it. Kiyoomi shifts a little to get more comfortable on a blond man. His hands tugs the hems of his shirt. Miya smiled and moved hands towards black hair. 

Sakusa was smelling his scent and he liked it. He very liked it. So, next thing what happened, was a big hug from him. Atsumu kissed Kiyoomi’s head and laughed a little. 

‘You’re such a sleepy head’ he said. 

‘Yeah, I know it’ Sakusa responded burying his head in the crook of Miya’s neck. 

He kissed him lightly. He liked that too. He very liked that. So he kissed him one more time. And one more time. And one more time. 

‘You’re so cheesy in the morning’ Atsumu laughed. ‘I kinda like it’ he whispered in Sakusa’s ear. 

‘Oh, shut up, ‘Tsumu’ black haired man groaned. 

‘Stop saying this. You sound like ‘Samu and i don’t like idea of kissing my brother’ 

‘I hate you, you know?’ Sakusa raised his head and looked disgusted at Miya’s face. 

Then it hit him. By it he means beauty of a man in front of him. He looked and his pretty nose and eyes. His mouth was prettily shaped and he knows that he can’t stay away from them anymore. 

Sakusa smiled and kissed them slightly. He felt that Miya’s smiling. 

‘And you’re really clingy, Omi-Omi’ he said when they stopped to take a breath. They both smiled and Kiyoomi buried his head in the pillow, still hugging Atsumu. 

Then they decided to stay at bed for all day. Especially that they haven’t had anything planned for this day. 

Or maybe they forgot about something? 

It wasn’t bothering them anymore They wanted to stay there forever.


End file.
